Global mobile data traffic has increased each year since 2008 and it is projected to continue to increase as more and more users purchase or obtain mobile devices that use mobile networks. To address this growth, the networks and operators thereof may need and/or may use additional spectrum. However, spectrum is finite, scarce, and expensive. Additionally, current macro-based and/or small-cell network deployments (e.g. Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) deployments) may be insufficient, may be inefficient, and/or may not deliver desired performance. For example, in macro-based and/or small-based network deployments, current Almost Blank Subframes (ABS) techniques may be used to create a time division multiplexing (TDM) framework for interference-free operation of macro and pico cells. While current ABS techniques may improve the average cell throughput of macro and pico cells collectively, such ABS techniques may reduce the average throughput of the macro UEs (e.g. there may be instances where resources may be taken away from macro cell operations in an ABS subframe due to the pico cell). Additionally, in macro-based and/or small-based network deployments, interference conditions, backhaul, and/or operation of the cells associated therewith may need to be managed to control deployment costs, expenditures, capacity, efficiency, and the like.